inserviofandomcom-20200214-history
James Kaspar
:::: ―James to the group James Kaspar is a citizen and school student of Cogitatio. He's had more girlfriends than his fingers could count -- even if it was for a day or so. He's almost always at the Waldorff room, considering he is Basil Waldorff's best friend. He is just like Basil -- a hardcore, childish prankster, and does many things that deserve him a spot in wherever it is elites take people away. He is part of the rogue group that escapes to Eden with the help and sacrifice of his best friend. Personality If you're any sort of female form, you'd definitely know who James Kaspar is by now. In the group of schooling sixteens, James has set a record. He's dated the most girls. Now, he's starting to make a little bit of profit out of it. People bet he can't pick up a chick, and sure enough, he's dating her. He's smooth with the ladies, even to the point where he can sweet talk the female teachers out of his homework. Don't let that fool you, though. James is plenty stupid enough to get into trouble. It isn't everything he can wiggle his way out of, like he does with just about everything in life. To start out with, James is flirty and fun. He's a cheeky lad who would much rather explore and get into trouble doing it instead of everyone else, who is too scared to disobey the Elites ' rules. He has only gotten into minor trouble with them, just a scolding, but everyone is waiting for the day he disappears like the rest. James is extremely outgoing, and won't hesitate a second for approaching you. He's very open-minded, so don't be surprised if his introductory sentence is: "My name is James, and gurl u be fien." or "Um.. James is the name.. you have a weird nose.." He's not self-conscious one bit, as he has exceedlingly well confidence -- to the point where he's just an arrogant cock off. And to move onto that transition, James is the most arrogant person you could ever find in Cogitatio. He's sexy -- and he knows it. He's also very blunt and easily says what's on it's mind, whether it's a compliment or totally hurtful. He isn't exactly the brightest bulb when it comes to treating other people well -- as he's very ignorant -- but he'll always pull through. Even if he is a big, dumb, jerky idiot at times, he always does. History James Kaspar does not know where his mother is. He assumes he's dead, but who really knows what happened? It was stealing that got her where she was. For such a bigshot, the Kaspar family was never wealthy or powerful when it came to the Cogitatio chain. They lived in the lower floors, had a lesser quality room, and his uniform was always chuffed. Aella Kaspar wanted to provide for the four kids she had. She had broke into the a man two floors above's house and took what she could. James still remembers watching his mom be dragged away, holding the hands of his little sisters. He remembers her thrashing, kicking, screaming.. Cyrus lost it after his wife was taken away. He'd go to work, then come home and just stare at an off TV all day. James dreams of himself, screaming at his father to stop and take care of the kids, something he always does. James has gone years being the mother and father of Annie, Mary, and Lucy. He feeds them, tucks them in, and gives them the hugs when they're sad. He's done this for almost nine years of his life, and he won't be stopping soon. The thing that worries him most -- who will take care of the girls after his escape? Relationships Family Cyrus Kaspar Not exactly the healthiest relationship in the book. This is Cyrus' day: Wake up, cry, get to work, come home and sit there, listen to James yell, go to bed. James loves his dad, but he's been taking over nine years to step up and finally take care of his three little girls. James doesn't actually "talk" to his father. He sits there, on his knees, begging for him to help take care of the girls. He yells and cries to his father. But nothing comes back. James is lucky if he gets a hello from his dad. Not exactly deserving of the father-son of the year award. Sisters James may act like he doesn't care much about girls or breaking their hearts, but there are three little girls that mean the world to him. Annie, Mary, and Lucy are James' three little sisters whom he now takes care of due to his father's neglect. The three are all one year younger than the other. Annie is eleven, Mary is ten, and Lucy is nine. They're best friends that James puts before him all the time. They'll be wearing nicer clothes than he is any day. He is always thinking and worrying about the three. Most people are unaware of the fact that he has three little sisters, and most are definitely unaware that they're always through his head. Zane Nixton Not much of a relationship is between these two. James isn't really too fond of Zane, as he thinks he's too out there and just gets a bad vibe from the guy. Even if James and Mabel piss each other off sometimes, James is constantly warning her to lay off Zane, before he does something that will really hurt her. Zane is part of the rogue group that James escapes with. Coralyn Enders James and Cora have an odd relationship. He's always teasing her, she's always avoiding him, and they bicker like there's no tomorrow. Of course, he sees her like everyone else: just one of the guys. He doesn't even realize their history is just like each other's.. a parent taken away, a parent neglecting them, and the responsibilty. If he was to know this, he'd definitely treat her differently. Cora also escapes with James and the group. Mabel Waldorff Mabel and James have known each other for a long time. He's always secretly looking out for her. However, when it comes to face-to-face interaction, the two bicker tons -- almost as much as she and her twin do. James is extremely worried for Mabel now. He knows she's in that stage.. where girls have weird hormonal feelings.. and like certain people.. and he absolutely can not stand her rumored person of interest. He is constantly warning her to be cautious with Zane and to make sure he she has her eyes open with whatever she does. He knows Zane is a little "confident" -- much like himself -- and doesn't want the boy to ruin someone he considers a sister.. despite how many times they argue in a day. Basil Waldorff Basil is James' best friend. He met Basil when they were just seven's in school, and the two hit it off immediately. Now, they're always together, pulling pranks, taunting Mabel, disliking Zane, eating food, or doing anything that could potentially give them the same fate as James' mother. "As long as we're having fun, it's cool!" they would both always say. Because of Basil, James and the posse are able to escape to Eden . Appearance Coming soon. Trivia *He's had exactly fourteen girlfriends in his seventeenth year. *His name was to be Jane if he was a female.